Babysitting
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn are babysitting Caitlyns little cousin Gerard. Whats the worst that could happen. K for language but other than that its not bad.


"So...what do we do with it?" asked Nate as my Aunt left.

"Uh...good question!" I said scratching my head.

I was looking down at my 1 year old baby cousin. My Aunt Donna and Uncle Charlie were going out to some big premiere for my uncle's - who is a director - latest movie. Apparently it was an amazing movie...I hate all his movies personally...but that's just my opinion...  
Nate - my boyfriend of 6 months - and I were currently babysitting the little monster who had been named Gerard - Ger-are-duh -, yeah I know its a weird fancy name but that's my aunt. If your not rich your not worth anything in their family.

"Uhhh" Nate said staring at Gerard who stared back then burst into tears.

"Crap, NATE!" I whined.

"WHAT? I didn't do anything!" he defended himself.

"This is going to be a long night..." I moaned.

I picked Gerard up and began walking around rocking him back and forth trying to get the little brat to shut up. I think he sensed my anger, or maybe it was the strong and sharp swings rather then gentle and soothing ones. He began screaming at the top of his lungs and kicking his feet up in the air. I put him down on the floor and he wobbled over to the front window watching the limo drive off. He began banging on it.

"UGH!" I exclaimed and sat on the couch next to Nate trying to ignore the incessant crying.

CRACK

"Oh crap..." I said squeezing my eyes shut.

For a split second Gerard was silent for once in his annoying little life. Then he began giggling and came running toward me and Nate.

"What did he do?" I asked with my eyes still closed and buried in Nate's shoulder. He turned his head and gasped.

"Oh...uh...nothing much...JUST BROKE THE WINDOW!" he exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me."

I opened my eyes and looked at the window with a horrified face. The window had a small hole - about the size of a brats fist! - with spider web looking cracks all around it.

"GERARD!" I moaned. He looked up and laughed.

I glared at him and told Nate to clean up any broken glass then went to check Gerard. I grabbed his fist which he was currently swinging at my face with a strong punch for a 1 year old. I began checking for glass stuck in his hand but found none. I sighed a breath of relief. The last thing I needed was to buy my aunt a new window and have a trip to the emergency room...

"Nate...what are we going to do?" I asked after scooping up Gerard and walking toward the window which was now letting cold winter air swoop in.

"My dad's friend Micheal is a repair man...we can get him to bring in a new window before your aunt and uncle get back." he said as he pulled out his phone.

"Nate...this window is HUGE! It will cost a fortune!" I said gesturing dramatically to the window.

"Hello? Rock star!" Nate said pointing to himself obviously.

I scoffed and then walked toward the kitchen to get something for Gerard to eat while Nate spoke on his cell.

"So...Bra-Gerard. What do you want for dinner. We have...ew! Mashed carrots, mashed...whatever this green stuff is, and mashed chicken and rice...yum!" I said with an evident amount of sarcasm.

"BLahglahsFa!" Gerard exclaimed rubbing his mouth as I finally figured out how to heat up the mixture. I couldn't choose which one to feed him so I took a bit of all 3. The mixture was now a lumpy brown colour...yum. It would come out the same way it went in!

"SHIT!" I exclaimed as he grabbed the spoon from me and began waving it around flinging food all over me!

I stood up looking down at my new orange top. It was ruined. Then I caught a glimpse of Gerard reaching for the full bowl of food and throwing it at the wall. The WHITE wall! Oh God...my Aunt is going to kill me.

"You have got to be kidding me..." I moaned.

"Okay thank you...see you in a bit Mr Castelloni." Nate said walking into the room and shutting his phone. "What happened to you Caity? And the wall?" he asked trying not to laugh as I wiped the nasty food off my cheek.

"HE HAPPENED!" I yelled staring and Gerard evil. Then I launched myself at him. Nate stepped in front of me. What? I'm not dangerous...I was just going to yell at the brat, not kill him!

"Caity, Caity, CAITY! Calm down. Okay? Just go take a shower and change...I'll deal with Gerard." Nate said kissing my forehead - the only part of my face which wasn't covered in baby food. I nodded and stomped towards the stairs and I could hear Nate talking to Gerard.

"That wasent very nice Gerard! Look at the mess you made..." he cooed. I quietly awwed at how sweet and gentle Nate was...he would be a great dad some day...

As I hopped into the shower I pictured a mini Nate running around the house, his curls bouncing and singing angelically at the top of his lungs. I smiled and began washing my food filled hair. Then I pictured Nate with a 6 year old boy on his lap trying to teach him to play the guitar. I laughed and stepped out of the shower drying myself off and changing into a clean pair of my aunts clothes. My aunt was like basically, a teenager. Well an extremely rich and fashionable teenager, but you get the point. She looked and had te body of one. I picked a pair of her gym track pants and hoodie, I really didn't feel like wearing a rhinestone miniskirt and Kittson top. I walked down the stairs to see Nate lounging on th couch watching the Cardinals football game. He was propping up a bottle for Gerard who was cuddling up to Nate.

"Got him under control, did ya?" I laughed as I sat next to Nate restig my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah...he's a pretty cool kid, you know, when he isn't trying to give us a heart attack." I laughed.

"Did you get the food off the wall?"

"Nope..." Nate said guiltily.

"Its okay...I'll do it."

I stood up and stalked over to the kitchen to find the food, with the bowl attached still, stuck on the wall. I sighed and began pulling on the bowl. When it didn't come off I grabbed a sharp knife and began cutting it off the wall. After a good 5 minutes I had removed the bowl, but my aunt had some new decor on he kitchen walls. The food had hardened and was even more unappetizing to look at.

"Caity? You okay in there?" Nate asked after I had been gone for 20 minutes. I came out with a tear streaked face. He shifted Gerard in his arms and came and wrapped his free one around me. "Whats wrong..."

"I...don't know...its just, well the food left a brownish stain on the wall, the window is still broken...and I just feel completely useless and I...I...Oh I don't know! My mood is really out of whack right now..." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, Caity. Shh. Its alright, your aunt will understand the stain and we are going to get the window fixed soon."

And as if on cue the door bell rang. Nate handed me Gerard who was half asleep and went to let Mr. Castelloni in. I sat down watching the last 20 minutes of the game. The Cardinals won...hooray. Note my sarcasm. I flipped the channel every 5 seconds trying to see what there was to watch. It was a bad habit of mine, switching the channels so fast. I had like a secret talent...I could figure out what was on the channel in 5 seconds unless it was a commercial. My family never understood it and it drove them crazy. I finally settled on Hot Tunes since their was nothing better.

_"And as we promised...we have been keeping extra special eyes on the boys of Connect 3! We have a few shots from earlier this week and some taken literally HOURS ago. We have been working around the clocks for you guys! Enjoy..."_

A picture of Shane and Mitchie shopping earlier this week flashed across the screen. They had been doing some Christmas shopping.

_"Here we have Shane and Mitchie...SMITCHIE...hehe...doing some shopping...What could it be for? Sources say Shane has proposed and wants Mitchie to chose out her ring for herself...of course Shane'll pay! Hahaha."_

Yeah...cause that's what they were doing! Idiots...

_"And we have a picture of Mr Jason Bishop in a sexy new white Lamborghini...hm, trying to impress a date? We'll let you know as soon as we get more information on that topic!"_

Yeah...Shane actually borrowed that Lamborghini from his dad. Jason took it and crashed into a small mail box further up the drive way where paparazzi couldn't see. Too bad. It was F-ing HILARIOUS! But then again...they'd probably say he was drunk or something...

_"And finally...our latest photos are of the Hottie Mr Nate Green. He was seen with girlfriend 6 months Caitlyn Gellar. Naitlyn seem to be VERY close these days, if you know what I mean...we'll keep you updated on progress in their relationship. But anyway, they seemed to be entering Caitlyns Uncle the famous director Mr Charlie Montogome's home. Will Nate be in a featured film anytime soon? We all hope so! And maybe Caitlyns there to, you know put in a good word with her Uncle. wink, wink..."_

I sighed. Yah because Nate really wants to be in a crappy adult drama.

_"Well that's all we have on the Connect 3 boys but tune in tomorrow when we have a whole new bunch of news on your favourite guys."_

I heard the front door close and Nate walked in the room.

"All fixed?"

"All fixed."

"Thank God!"

"Yup, the game over?" Nate asked hopefully.

"Yeah...sorry. But the cardinals won!"

"Sweet, so wotcha watching?"

"Uh mm...Hot Tunes News!" I answer laughing

"Ugh. What do they have to say today?"

"Oh, well apparently Shane and Mitchie are getting married, Jason is taking some girl out on a date in a Lamborghini and you my friend are in a Major Motion Picture..."

Nate burst out laughing.

"Seriously? Wow they need to check their sources..."

"Yup...but you better watch out. Their are going to be millions of teenage girls extremely mad that they wont be able to watch a 12 foot you at the Movie Theatre!" I laughed.

"Great!" Nate sighed.

"Don't worry...I know 1, well 2 teenage girls that wont be extremely mad..." I smiled snuggling up closer to him.

"REally? Who?"

"Well...Mitchie, obviously. and moi!" I smiled.

"What? you dont want to see a 12 foot me?"

"Nah...a human you is so much better, I mean if you were 12 feet...your lips would be the size of my head...that would be no fun..."

Nate laughed and kissed me running his hands through my hair.

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Gerard all of a sudden.

"Don't you have wonderful timing!" I huffed trying to rock him back to sleep.

"Here, lemme take him" Nate said softly holding out his arms.

I handed Gerard over and Nate began to stroke Gerard's hair and sing Time for Me to Fly. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder. Gerard began to calm down in seconds listening to Nate's amazing voice. Gerard began drifting off and I felt myself doing the same.

* * *

"We're home!" said my aunt Donna walking through the front door with my uncle.

Gerard and myself were still asleep and Nate was quietly watching TV. Gerard was curled up in one of Nate's arms and I was leaning against NAte with my head on his chest and he had his arm wrapped around me.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Montogome." Nate whispered.

"Hello Nate, I see Gerard is out...and apparently Caitlyn is as well." My uncle laughed. Nate nodded.

"Here, I'll take Gerard up to bed...you and Cait can go home if you'd like now as well." My aunt said lifting Gerard softly. Nate nodded and My uncle passed him some money.

"Thanks..." Nate said awkwardly. He hated taking money unneccessarily from people. "Caity...we're going now..."

My eyes fluttered as Nate kissed my forehead.

"Hm?" I mumbled sitting up and looking around. "Oh gosh, I fell asleep. I'm sorry Nate."

"No its fine. Gerard slept the whole time anyway."

I nodded and said goodbye to my uncle. We climbed into Nate's car and began pulling out of the driveway.

"SO, you were really sweet with Gerard tonight. Thanks." I yawned. Nate blushed.

"Yeah, well I did have a younger brother so, Its nothing new..."

"Yah but that kid can be the devil child sometimes."

"He wasn't SO bad..."

"Your going to be a great dad Nate" I whispered resting my hand on his. He smiled at me

"Yeah...you too. As long as the kid isn't a devil child..." he laughed

"Haha very funny!"

**So what do you think? Yeah I know it was pointless and random, but hey that's me! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. **

**Reviews?**


End file.
